


To Andromeda and Back

by Montse3456



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Feminine Louis, Multi, Punk Harry, destiel is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Montse3456/pseuds/Montse3456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry the weirdest of all the couples why? Because since when is a flower child suppose to fall in love with a punk</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Or: Louis is a pink loving, skirt wearing science geek that falls in love with Harry a punk/hipster that likes indie bands</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

Larry the weirdest couple of them all; why you may ask well because how possibly could a cliché like the flower child falling for the punk of the school actually happen.

********************

 Louis had moved to Ohio at the age of fifteen, right before starting high school. He was immediately cast out with what people called the weirdoes. This included anyone that was gay or any sexuality that wasn’t heterosexual, punks and Goths; nerds and geeks were also included. Louis was obviously cast immediately because his love for science and also his obsession with pink.

 

His room was pink and his favorite outfit was a lilac sweater with a pink skirt and thigh high black socks. He never really cared what people thought about him, he was used to the stares he got from the teachers and the student.

Now let’s talk about Harry.

Just like Louis he was also cast out but for the complete opposite reasons. He was a hipster/punk he looked like a punk on the outside but he was actually one of the most hipstery guys ever. He loved bands like the 1975, Artic Monkeys, and the Neighborhood. How could these two possibly mix, easy English class.

***********

Harry’s POV

I had just gotten out of lunch and headed towards my 5th period class English, this was my favorite class because I love to write stories and poetry. Our teacher Mrs. Andrews was supposed to be telling us today about a project she was excited for. As soon as I walked in I realized I was one of the last people there which didn’t really matter because the class didn’t start for another 2 minutes, so I just sat and read.

As soon as Mrs. Andrews was about to close the door Louis Tomlinson ran in, totally not the person I have been crushing on since he moved here.

 

“Mister Tomlinson any reason why you’re late?” she questioned

 

“Sorry Mrs. Andrews I was helping Mrs. Jones in lab and I got carried away with the mice.” he said extremely out of breath, everyone knew that the science lab was on the other side of the building.

“Alright just don’t let it happen again.” she said sternly which louis nodded his head as response. Since louis was the last one here, and we had a bigger class, the only places to sit were either next to me or next to some jock named Doug.

As soon as he started walking towards me I started to freak out just little on then inside. Just kidding I meant I am freaking out extremely, does my hair look okay? Does my breath smell alright? Do I have a booger? Oh My gosh what if-

I was ejaculated out of my daydream (freak out) by Louis starring at me, “Sorry did you say something?”

Wow smooth move Styles. Louis then giggled in return, HE GIGGLED.

“I asked if I could sit next to you.” He said with what I thought was the sun in smile. I realized I was starring and immediately said, “Oh yeah sorry I was just lost in thought.”

 

“It’s alright, My name is Louis” he said as he stuck out his hand for me to shake.

 

I was about to reply with I know but that would probably sound extremely weird, so instead I said, “Nice to meet you Louis my name is Harry.”

_Okay Styles now don’t panic; you’ll be sitting next to your crush for 45 minutes. So don’t freak out_. well duh brain I’m not stupid _. Wow_ , I thought, _talking to myself that’s a new low._

“So your new low is you talking to yourself.” Said Louis as he cocked his head to the left in confusion.

 

“Oh crap I said that out loud didn’t I” I whispered.

 

“Yup you did, but don’t worry I won’t judge you.” He said and smiled, I smiled back.

 

“Okay class I am very excited to be telling you about your new project that’s coming up.” Mrs. Andrews said looking very ecstatic.

“Okay this project is done in partners-” everyone looked at their friends-”which I will be choosing,” *cue groaning* “ the project is due by Thursday December 3rd the day before break” Today is November 4th that should gives me enough time to do whatever this project is, “Now the project is to be completed by both partners for a 100%, you and your partner must right an essay about each other and what you learned from each other.” she paused, “Yes this means that you will have to hangout with your partner for 2 weeks and right down something new you learn from them everyday.”

 

Now the whole class looked more scared than bored. This school took the rankings between students much more seriously than any other school.

 

“Okay class here are your partners, Molly and Abigail,” well this is off to a bad start I think, Molly is a very popular, skinny blonde cheerleader and Abigail is a very dress downed theater geek.

 

“Oh poor Abby,” I heard Louis whisper.

 

“why, do you know her,” I asked

 

“Yeah she is one of my friends from drama and I seriously feel bad for her.”

 

“Why?” I asked again

 

“Because Molly is a bitch”

 

“Well then Louis tell me how you really feel,” I said while laughing

 

“Well it’s true no need to sugar coat it.” I nodded because that is the truth she really was a bitch.

 

“… Castiel and Dean..” I heard Mrs. Andrews call out, and that caused me to laugh.

 

“What’s so funny?” Louis asked.

 

“Oh just the fact that Dean got paired up with his crush,” I said while smiling

.

“Really!” he exclaimed, “I’ve been trying to get Cas to tell me who he likes and he never told me.”

 

“Yeah I talked to Dean and he said he had a very big crush on him,”

 

“Aww I totally ship them,”

 

“Ship what?” I responded

 

“It’s a tumblr thing you wouldn’t understand and if you had a tumblr it would be a hipster blog and you know it.”

 

I laughed because it was true, I have a tumblr and it is a hipster blog.

“...Harry Styles and-” she paused as she looked at the paper “Louis Tomlinson” and I swear at that moment I almost passed out.

************


	2. II

Louis’ POV

  
     I had just finished my lunch, and just like every other day, I went to the science room to help Mrs. Jones in the science room. I really like Mrs. Jones she was really nice and didn’t let the jocks or cheerleaders use any excuses on her, like they did with like every other teacher, besides Mrs. Andrews.

  
“Hi, Mrs. Jones how are you.” I said when I got into the science room.

  
“I’m good, darling, just stressed because I can’t find everything I need for a new experiment I’m doing with the freshmans.” she replied

  
“Well I still have 10 min. before 5th period starts I could help you find them,” I knew where like everything in the science storage room was considering the fact that I had organized it one day that I had nothing to do.

“Thank you so much, you know that I’m so forgetful,” She said with a sigh, and as much as I hated to admit it this may be Mrs. Jones last year before she retires.

  
**********

  
10 Min. later

 

I had found all of the items she was looking for. I realized I still had a few minutes left so I went to look at the mice she had in the room. I noticed that they didn’t have much water left so I went to fill their water bowl. Just as I was filling the bowl I heard the bell ring.

 

“Fuck!” I said under my breath.

 

I ran to the mouse cage spilling some water on my skirt. Once I had placed the water bowl I quickly gave Mrs. Jones a kiss on the cheek and ran to 5th period. As I was about reach the door I saw Mrs. Andrews closing the door. I ran and made it in last minute.

 

“Mr. Tomlinson is there a reason why you’re late?” she asked.

 

“Sorry Mrs. Andrews I was helping Mrs. Jones in lab and I got carried away with the mice.” I said out of breath, _man I really need to get in shape_ I thought.

 

“Alright just don’t let it happen again.” I nodded and went to sit down. I noticed there were only two seats left, one next to a jock and one next to a punk. Well if I go with the jock I will most likely be harassed or something of that sort, if I go with the punk who knows what’s going to happen. I made up my mind and went to sit with the punk. I’m pretty sure his name was Harry or something like that he barely ever spoke, but was pretty damn cute.

 

As I was walking towards him I realized he looked slightly panicked behind the eyes. Did he think I was a cheerleader? I mean I have feminine features but not enough to confuse me with a cheerleader. And my ass was sooo much better than theirs so.

 

“May I sit here” I asked. He was just sitting there just staring aimlessly.

 

“Sorry what?” he said, cheeks turning red.

 

“I asked if I could sit next to you.” I said/giggled, because c’mon who wouldn’t flirt.

 

“Oh yeah, just lost in thought, sorry.” he said.

 

“It’s alright, my names Louis.”

 

“Hello Louis my name is Harry” he said.

**********

Time skip to choosing partners.

 

I was still think about Dean and Cas’ ship name when I heard my name being called.

 

“What did she say?” I asked Harry, I realized that he had that same panicked look of when I was walking towards him.

 

“Umm we’re partners for the project” he said nervously.

 

“Oh well then why do you looked so panicked?” I asked

 

“Oh I-I think I might’ve left my computer uncharged, don’t worry nothing life threatening.” he answered with a nervous smile. Of all the time that I have been at this school I have never heard Harry sound so nervous. Well I have barely ever heard him speak, but every time I have heard him speak he always sounded confident.

“Okay. So our project is to write an essay about what we learn from the other person correct?” I asked

 

“Yes, its due December 3rd so we got like two weeks or so.” he answered, not as nervous as before

 

“Do you want to start the project today, and maybe sit with me at lunch” I asked.

 

“Umm sure, none of my friends are in the same lunch as me so I usually have nothing to do anyway.” he answered

 

“Okay but I do have to say my friends are weirdoes and I’m sorry in advance for anything they say.”

 

“Okay should be more interesting than my usual lunch time.”

 

“Oh trust me honey it will be.” I said with a smirk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone that has read this i know i haven't update for a while and I'm sorry ill try to update more often


End file.
